The Start of Something
by 4PhoenixFeathers
Summary: Akagawa Akio was surprised to be alive. Midoriya Inko was surprised to have an infant son who never cried. Things never got any less weird. In which the first holder of One For All comes back to be the ninth.


**Notes on some names:**

**Akio (****昭雄****): Bright Hero**

**Susumu (****進****): Advance/proceed**

**Akagawa (****赤川****): Red river**

**Ki (****黄****): Yellow**

**This fic was heavily inspired by **_**The Sacred Torch: Return**_ **by Blue Teller. For my Midori no Kagayaki readers, I'm sorry, but the plot bunny attacked. I'm still working on it, but progress is slow.**

* * *

It started when he was born. Baby Izuku didn't make a sound as the doctors panicked around him. They followed the routine and did everything they could to make sure he was healthy, but Izuku refused to cry. The hospital staff were all dumbfounded at the completely healthy yet completely silent baby.

Inko was certainly confused, but in this world of quirks, strange was an everyday occurrence. She dismissed it as an early trait of his quirk and was grateful that Izuku's strange demeanor meant she could keep a healthy sleeping schedule. She put it behind her and devoted her time to making sure he was happy.

Inko decided it was high time to worry when, two weeks after she took Izuku home from the hospital, he called her "mama".

* * *

'Izuku' sighed internally as his mother rushed him to a pediatrician. He blew out a puff of air that was more like a strong exhale. He had no idea how to sigh in this body, and he figured he wouldn't until it was a little more developed.

It was frustrating, being born into the body of an infant. On top of his traumatizing first moments, he was completely dependent on his new mother. He tried his hardest to communicate his needs to her, but the only thing he could manage up until that morning were useless grunts. Then, when he finally managed a single word, Inko had looked horrified.

"It's going to be okay, Izuku. I promise, sweetie," Inko muttered as she pulled him out of the back of her small car. There was another problem. He was having trouble getting used to his new name. From his perspective, it was only a little over two weeks since he went by the name Akagawa Akio. The last thing he remembered as his old self was dying by the hands of his brother, Susumu. A mercifully quick and painless death, but a death nonetheless.

At the thought of his brother, Akio felt tears sting his eyes, but he pushed them down as fast as he could. It wouldn't do to make this lady, his mom, worry that he was hurt. Still in his mother's arms, Akio - no, Izuku - reached his arm up and patted her chest above her heart. Distressed, Inko looked down to see him beaming at her.

Relief flooded Izuku as Inko visibly relaxed. He supposed he could get used to this for now, if at least for her sake.

* * *

From that day forward, Izuku's development broke world records. Doctors had no explanation for it, other than a possible intelligence quirk. The theory had some promise when genetic tests showed he had a quirk factor, but extensive EEGs showed that Izuku's brain function was all normal, so intelligence quirks were ruled out. A specialist with a quirk that could classify quirks was brought in, but the most she could get was that it affected the boy's memory. Memory, however, had seemingly nothing to do with his miraculous development. Eventually, the fuss died down and Izuku was allowed to live out his second childhood in peace.

It wasn't until Izuku was sure that no one else would find out that Izuku told his mother about what his quirk truly was. He had no idea how the quirk worked, but he told her everything about who he used to be. That night was a long one, but Izuku was relieved to confide in his mother.

* * *

The first time he sensed it, Izuku was out shopping with his mother. He was four, and it was a busy Sunday. The market was bustling with people stocking up for the week. Izuku was following closely behind his mother when he felt a strong tug in his chest. It pulled him forward, and he nearly stumbled with the force of it. His wide eyes searched the crowd, but he stayed by his mother's side until she stopped at their favorite bakery.

The feeling in Izuku's chest kept pulling him forward, getting fainter by the second. Izuku made a decision. Whatever this was, it was important. He could meet back up with his mother soon. He slipped away and followed the strange pull.

It wasn't long until he found the source. After weaving through the forest of adults, he came upon a giant of a man, easily 7 feet, with unruly blond hair. He was very fit and walked with purpose. However, it wasn't the powerful figure of the man that caught Izuku's attention. Looking at him, Izuku could almost see the power held inside him, a brilliant inferno that shone with eight colors. The weakest one, barely a flicker, shone with a painfully familiar silver light. Izuku couldn't help but start crying. The man, the _eighth holder_, turned around and saw him.

"Ah, little boy, are you alright?" the man asked with a soft voice. He kneeled down to Izuku's level, concern in his bright blue eyes. Izuku shook his head. He couldn't help but notice that the brightest light was the same color as his hair, an electric yellow.

"I'm s-sorry, sir. I lost my mama. I don't want to bother you, I think I can find her myself." Izuku wiped his nose with one hand and gestured over his shoulder with the other. "I'm just gonna go now, I'm sorry…"

"Nonsense, it's no trouble,'' the man reassured Izuku. "I'll help you find her."

Izuku mumbled out a small "thank you" and the man ruffled his hair. Izuku nearly melted under the warmth of this stranger's smile. It took all Izuku had not to hug him.

Izuku told the man that the last place he saw his mom was at the bakery just down the street. They found her searching frantically just outside the shop. She cried tears of relief when she saw Izuku, but was confused to see the man following behind him.

"Mama, this is Ki-san, he helped me find you!" The man spluttered at the new nickname. Inko raised an eyebrow at Izuku, knowing that Izuku doesn't get lost, and if he did, he would have been able to find his way back on his own just fine. He gave her a sheepish look, and she decided to ask about it later. She turned to the stranger.

"Thank you for your help, sir," Inko said with a grateful look on her face.

"Ah, it's no problem miss. I'm just glad I could help out such an adorable little boy." The blond said with a louder voice than the one he used when Izuku bumped into him.

"I'm not _that_ little…" Izuku grumbled, but it was too low for anyone but Inko to hear.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Yagi Toshinori, and you?" Toshinori held his hand out, and Inko shook it after a moment of hesitation.

"Midoriya Inko, and this is my son Izuku. Are you American?"

Toshinori jumped and rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, no, it's just a habit I developed from my studies in the States. Sorry about that." Their friendly introduction was interrupted when Izuku tugged gently on his mom's dress.

"Mama, can we invite Ki-san for dinner?"

"Aww, sweetie, that's a wonderful idea! I was thinking of making tonkatsu tonight, would you care to join us, Yagi-san?" Inko smiled brightly.

"Oh, no, I would hate to impose." Toshinori looked flustered and he took a step back.

"It's fine, you wouldn't be a bother at all. Besides, Izuku seems to have taken a liking to you. He has an uncanny talent for finding good people."

Toshinori relented, and he spent the evening as a guest in the Midoriya household.

Later that night, after Toshinori had left, Izuku told his mother how he saw his old quirk in that man.

* * *

**So, that's chapter 1! This started as a plot bunny, but I'm probably going to get more serious with it. I don't know why I keep starting longfics when I never finish them, but c'est la vie.**


End file.
